Alice's Niece
by twird96
Summary: Alice's sister was raped by a vampire. She died in child birth. She had a beautiful 1/2 vampire baby. Bella. She learned it all on her own. What happens when she, Maire and Jenny meets Alice, and the Cullens and the very beautiful Edward.
1. My Life

**Chapter one: My Life**

**Hey guys, I finally wrote this!!! Hope u like it. Also, i putting polls, random rants, good stories and good songs on here. Some summeries at the bottem (some my be started, it'll say) so tell me if u like those 2. 2 update i would like 5 (but if u do more ill make it longer!)**

**PS: i suck at spelling/grammer and i sometimes text talk (I say wrong text talk 2 sometimes) and there is some cursing.**

**THX TO:**

manticore-gurl071134

**and**

EdwardCullenBringingSexyBac

**for their names.**

**Songs and stories**

**2day's song is ****The Last Night**** by ****Skillet**** (it's a good song, with it i think 'Kinda Bella in New Moon')**

**2day's story is ****Daughter of Aro**** by ****Mrs. Cullen for Life**** (Kinda long if u just started it, but, worth it!)**

**Random Rant**

**2 all u writers out there, i saw something weird. 1 chapter, i got less reviews then i wanted but, i updated any way. next, I got the the number i wanted, I put i'll take _ but i want _! And I got the second 1!**

**ME: Alice?**

**Alice: Yes?**

**ME: do i get Twilight in my future?**

**Alice: No**

**ME: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**BPOV:**

I sad next to my dead mother. Cynthia Brandon. I didn't mean to kill her. I wanted her to hold me. Love me. Raise me as Isabella Maire Brandon. I don't know what to do! Stay here or find a home? Not to menchen my throut BURNS! Why did HE have to rape her?

I look around. We were in a cabin, in the middle of no where. I heard Mommy say no one would find us. I was scaried and alone! I got up on my wobbly new leggs and grabbed her bag. Mommy didn't even unpack other then food.

I opened it and looked inside. There were clothes for me, pictures of her, and money. I put on a outfit and went out side. I smelt a dear and attacked it. I guess I'll live like this for now.......

_7 and a 1/2 years later_

I have stopped growing. It stopped 6 months ago. I feed on animals and human food (mainly fruits and things in the forest). I am very lonely. I can be seen by humans. Their blood doesn't even apeel to me. I met some vampires but, I only staied long enough to learn about vampies.

I glow, not sparkle. I am super hot (in both sences). I sleep but, only for about seven hours a week. And I have Powers. **(A/N: I added a lot of stuff to Bella's powers) **I have a mind shield, physical shield, read minds, obsorb powers and I can turn anything into anything else (examples: apple to a lion, tree into a car, a size two to a three). It is helpful for the clothes part.

One day I was hunting and I heard 3 vampires.

"Show yourselfs, I mean no harm." I called. 2 blond, female vampires. I soon relized they were halfs like me. "Wow, I thought I was the only 1." They looked at me funny and relized the same about me.

"It's nice to meet one of us. What's your name?" Asked the tall Blond. She was very pretty.

"My name's Isabella Maire Brandon. You?"

"OMG! My name is Maire Isabella Cullen! I'm giving you nick name Bella."

"I'm Jennifer Rosalie Hale. Call me Jenny."

I think I'll like these girls

**Is it good? Hope you like it! Press the green Butten PLZ.**

**How to Annoy the Cullens (started)**

**I know everyone does this but I thought it would be fun! Jacob Dogs, Floom, Monsters and much more. ENOJOY!**

**CinderBella**

**Once far, far, away in the city of Forks, Lived the rich Cullens, Hales, Brandons, and Smiths. There was the once rich Swan but now she is the Smith's maid. A Halloween Ball will mix everything ****up.**


	2. First Morning

**Chaper Two: First Morning**

**Hey guys. Sorry about not updating 4 a while. I haven't gotten to this story for a while. Id like 11 updates plz!**

**P.S. I suck at grammer and spelling!**

**Disclaimer**

**ME: I own Twilight**

**SM: You stole Twilight out of my room. Give it back**

**ME: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SM: EDWARD!!! *Edward come here***

**Edward: What is it- OH NO! not HER again!**

**SM: You know what to do**

**Edward: *sigh* *dazzles me***

**ME: Ok. take it back........FOR NOW!!**

**I dont own Twilight!**

**BPOV:**

I ended up staying with Jenny and Maire all my life. We travled the world. We all have powers. Jenny has a mind shield, mind control power, and can change your looks. Maire also has a mind shield, make you fell pain, and can multiply herself and others. My shield is the strongest because, I can use my powers on them but, they can't use their's on me.

Jenny and Maire found 1/2 vampire mates. The only other ones we know of. Jenny got Matt and Maire got Jonny. I never found any one. Don't plan on it nether.

Matt and Jonny are identical twins. They look alike but, are completely different presonality wise. Matt is eating black-hole, sports fan, with a I-can-beet-you-at-anything attitude. Jonny is a sweet, bookworm, and a calm attitude. Nether have any powers but, we let them use our sometimes.

Jenny, Maire, and I are all going to this super small town called Spoons- I mean Forks, Washington. I will hate it there because there is always rain. I HATE RAIN! I don't know why but, when it rains I often hit trees. Jenny told me she feels bad for the forests and I should take anger management. Matt and Jonny aren't coming, they found a clue of who their father is and want to fallow it. Lucky!

We got a nice house but, it only has 2 rooms. Jenny and Maire are sharing one. They are posing as twin sisters. If you didn't know better, you would think they were. Same kind of styles, muisic tastes, and classes. They're 18 but, still Juniors. I'm 17. I'm posing as their emancipated Bff.

When we got to the house it started raining on Sunday when we got there. I ran to the nearest tree and punched it.

"We NEED to sign her up for anger management." Jenny whispered to Maire

"I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!" I screemed, then I quited down. "I already do. I punch trees for it." They fround. We set up the house and picked our outfits. Jenny and Maire picked matching blue and pink outfits with shirts that said 'Hit on us, our BOYFRIENDS hit you. I had a simaler brown one but, mine said 'Hit on me, I hit you'. We looked perfect.

We rode to school in my baby, a blue Audi. I love it! I drove super fast to school. When we got close I said,

"Ready girls?" I asked

"Of course." They said. We had a tradtion, on the first day of school, we go into the lime light, and tell everyone we are not intrested and to stay out of our way. And Jenny makes them think I'm crazy. It's annoying but, I like freaking people out so, I play along.

I popped in a CD and turned on Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne, rolled down our windows, and we song. Everyone stared as we drove in. I looked around. The only car that looked good was a shiny Volvo. I parked and turned off the car. Their thoughts were annoying.

_They're hot!_

_The tall blond wants me._

_I'll bed her in a week_

_Hope they're single. If not, oh well_

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!!!" I screemed. Everyone looked at us. "Thank you. I wanted to tell you all that my to Bffs are taken and unless you have a death wish, don't ask them or me out. I don't have a boyfriend but, you don't want my right hook in your face." I cracked my knuckles for effect.

"Bella! Your docture said not to scare people. Do you want to go back to the padded room?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"No!!! It's not nice there!" I told them. Everyone looked freaked. "TO THE OFFICE!!!!" I screemed. As we walked people cleared the way. I felt like Noah and the Red Sea. When we got to the office we got our class lists.

_Jenny_

_1hr: English_

_2hr: Trig_

_3hr: Bio_

_Lunch_

_4hr: History_

_5hr: Gym_

_Marie_

_1hr: English_

_2hr: Bio_

_3hr: Trig_

_Lunch_

_4hr: History_

_5hr: Gym_

_Bella_

_1hr: English_

_2hr: Trig_

_3hr: History_

_Lunch_

_4hr: Bio_

_5hr: Gym_

"So we have English, Lunch and Trig all together. Me and Jenny have Trig together. Jenny and you have History together. At least we have a few with each other." I took a deep breath.

Wait is that?

"Guys do you smell vampire?" I asked. They took a breath and their eyes wided. "Let's play it cool, let thm make the first move.

When we walked outside, these girls on the other side of the parking lot were giving us funny looks. Weird.

**Good? I hope you liked! Press the Green Butten Plz.**

**THX TO:**

**manticore-gurl071134**

**and**

**EdwardCullenBringingSexyBac**

**for their names.**


	3. Must Read, Don't Kill Me

********This is going on ALL my stories mentioned below-plus my contest-so you don't have to go through and read every one**********

**Dear my loving readers:**

**Please don't kill me. I hate to do this but I'm taking a break from writing. I haven't had the time or energy to update lately and when I get the computer I have writer's block. I've tried a lot to get back on it and write new chapters for some of my "forgotten" stories. I know you will be mad at me but, I have to. Besides, I'm going out of state after Christmas and I will have very little internet access. **

**Here's the deal, I will still be on Fanfiction (minus Dec. 25 to about the first of Jan. because I will be out of town) and I will still be taking story entries. If you are entering my contest and need to enter, **_**the date has been moved one last time to Jan. 6!**_** If you finish before hand and want to enter, contact my beta, TEAMEJforeverloveTWILIGHT and have her enter. I will try to come back and post stuff **_**between the Jan. 1**__**st**__** to the 3**__**rd**___**. **

**Also, there will be almost for sure update the following stories when I come back:**

**Those Poor Men**

**CinderBella**

**Brother VampBear**

**A Sad Story**

**What's Next?**

**A Vampire's Daughter**

**Then, if I have the time, I may also:**

**Add a "sequel" to Alice Can't Have Cotton Candy**

**Add a Chapter to Alice's Niece**

**Start a sequel to "My Cousin, The Vampire"**

**A new chapter for U R SOOOOOO DEAD**

**So I have a lot on my plate. After my break, **_**DO NOT EXPECT 6 OR MORE STORIES TO BE UPDATED IN A DAY/WEEK!!!!! **_**I'm gonna try my best after my break to bring you 3 update a week, maybe more if you're lucky (and my teacher don't give me too much H/W…).**

**You Favorite Twird (Hopefully?)-**

**Trish**

**P.S. PLEASE DON'T YELL/FLAM ME FOR THIS A/N! I though you all would like to know what to expect instead of wondering "Is she dead? Did she make her beta mad and get pushed off a plane?"**


End file.
